1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive assemblies and in particular to means for mounting a sun gear in a drive assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been conventional to provide a drive gear assembly including a plurality of sun gears and planetary gears in the final drive of a vehicle, such as a tractor, wherein an input driver shaft driven by the vehicle engine is connected to an output sprocket for driving the track of the vehicle. It has been conventional to mount the sun gears of the gear assembly on the drive shaft. Such arrangement has heretofore presented problems in the wear of the second of the sun gears because of twisting thereof relative to the outer housing of the drive assembly carrying the driven sprocket. Such twisting occurs commonly as the result of loads applied thereto by the track and has presented a particularly vexatious problem in such tractor vehicles.